Monster
by LithiumFlower13
Summary: after being called on a case, the BAU team must find out the motive of why a young girl tortured and assaulted a local doctor, but is there more to the story than they know? and if there is...who is the real monster?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a new story of mine. Please note that I don't own any of the Criminal Minds characters, or where the town is. I do own the people though…

**~~~ Monster…~~~**

_He screamed. The rangy dog at his tormentor's side was snarling at him. His tormentor remained silent and sliced his body from his navel to his groin. She slid her hands in and grabbed a lump of flesh. She twisted. He screamed. He felt his tormentor's hand drag out…one of his kidneys. With a quick slice, the organ fell limp in her hands, blood pooling underneath his being._

"If you don't stop screaming, I'll leave you here to be eaten by my dogs as you bleed to death." She snarled. He gasped and stifled his screams. The tormentor took a hot poker from the nearby fire and slid it inside him, cauterizing his wound. He choked on his scream.

_ "You will pay for what you've done." She snarled. The tormentor plunged her hands into his stomach again and pulled out his intestine. the scent of his blood sent bile gathering into his throat_

_ "you will pay…"_

__**BAU jet~~~**

"Missoula, Montana. Just recently, a man named Jeffery Lindley was found behind the local community hospital dumpster. He was badly mutilated, showed signs of rape and had several infected wounds." JJ stated, looking a bit green. She passed around the photos.

"oh god…" Morgan gagged. Hotch swallowed a lump in his throat. Reid coughed.

"from the looks of things, this is only the minor injuries. Hotch, how should we approach this?" the thin male asked.

"alright, JJ you handle the press and talk to the chief of police on how to catch his killer…" he started.

"see, that's the thing. He's still alive." Prentiss gasped, Reid hurried to the restroom, and Morgan was taking long deep breaths.

"he's….still alive? Then are we being called in to catch his attacker?" Morgan asked. JJ shook her head. She held up another stack of photos. These ones containing the picture of a young girl, appearing no older than 14, with long red/black hair, large eyes: one a deep blue the other a rich copper, and smiling softly, her lips plump.

"They caught her, or actually, she turned herself in."

"She? This signatures states extreme rage and aggression. Is there a picture of the attacker?" Hotch asked. JJ nodded and gave the team the unsub's picture. Reid returned and gave the picture a once over.

"Her name is Spencer Reed. She was a senior at the local high school and the oldest of six kids. She confessed to torturing Lindley, but not why, or how or where. The police want our help to answer these questions." JJ mentioned.

"…alight. We'll be landing in a few hours, so let's go over the profile the law enforcement provided us." He stated. Hotch was pale. How could a young girl do this to a man?

**~~~Missoula Police department~~~**

"agent Hotchner. I'm officer Wren and I'll be showing you around." Officer Wren had shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes and a rather muscular build. He wore a worn leather Stetson with his badge pinned to the side, some well-fitting jeans and a dusty white shirt with a faded police logo on the front. His hair was long and pulled back into a messy pony tail. Both JJ and Prentiss were eyeing his hind end as he led the team down the hallway to an empty room.

"Here you go! I have all the photos categorized and I brought you three different maps of the City and the small towns surrounding it. I'll have one of the secretaries go and fetch you some coffee and such. I hope you can find out why this sweetheart of the lass snapped." Officer Wren then tilted his hat to the now blushing Reid and left, slightly wriggling his rump at the male agent. Both women glared at their comrade in mock envy.

"What did I do?!" he wailed. Rossi, Morgan, and Hotch chuckled.

"enough games… Reid, Prentiss. I want you to start on the geographic profile. Rossi, JJ I want you to go and interview Lindley. Garcia, stay here and go over everything about Lindley, Reed…everything. Leave no stone unturned. I'll interview our unsub and see what I can do." The team members all nodded at each other and went onto their tasks. Garcia began to sift through everything.

"this must be confusing, sir." She stated as Hotch was getting ready to leave for the interview.

"what do you mean?" he asked. Garcia smirked and continued to type away.

"the unsub is named Spencer Reed. And we have a Spencer Reid on our team. It must be a bit unsettling to have two Spencer's." the bubbly blonde explained. Hotch smiled.

"it is a bit….unsettling."

** ~~~interview room~~~**

Spencer hummed a slow melody and traced a pattern into the wooden table. Her left hand was cuffed to the table. The door opened. The odd eyed girl looked towards the sound. Spencer remained silent. Instead, she was looking the agent up and down.

"You have a son. I say….about 7, 8 years old." She stated. Hotch flinched.

"Yea…yes. How did you know that?" he asked. Spencer smiled.

"you are the oldest of two brothers, and are sometimes considered the father of your team. Your favorite food is strawberries, and you prefer oatmeal and orange juice to blueberry pancakes and Milk. You like your coffee with two creams and a dash of cinnamon, and wear red ties to show dominance to your thin, yet muscular stature.

You like women, but you would gladly sleep with a man if he is good looking enough. You are afraid to pursue your relationship with your girlfriend, after being tied to one lover for years.

You look down on people who commit violence for no reason, so I'm not your most favorite person at the moment. This is from the abuse you suffered from your deceased father. You enjoy watching horror movies and are a big fan of the Beatles. If you had to choose to date Cher or Madonna, you'll choose Cher because you prefer long black hair to curly headed blondes. And finally, your whole name and status is Unit Chief Supervisor Special Agent Aaron Jackson Hotchner of the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, and you are very protective of your team members. Almost like…family." She stated. Hotch paled as she recited his basic profile. The girl just smiled and picked at a scab on her arm.

"How do you know that?" he asked once more. Spencer smiled.

"Turn off the camera and I'll tell you everything. You can tell Officer Wren, Dakota and Johnson to leave as well. Only you, your team, and my brother. Then I'll tell you everything you need to know. Agree to my conditions and I'll proudly take my punishment. If you don't, then I'll take my knowledge to the grave." She then smiled and settled back down and traced her finger along a groove in the wood. Without another word, Hotch stood and walked out the door. His hand was shaking. Spencer smiled at the one way glass and began to hum.

"what is she…"

** ~~~Hospital~~~**

Rossi shuddered and took in a breath as he stepped into the ICU. The faint scent of sickness and wintergreen made his stomach turn slightly. JJ got a call and was asked to stay behind. Pulling out his badge, he walked over to a nearby nurse.

"FBI. I'm here to talk to Lindley." He stated. The Nurse, a plump Latina woman, snarled and slammed her clipboard to the ground. The Italian man took a step back in shock/fear.

"You want to talk to that….that, _monstruo enfermo_! Well, you'll have to ask another nurse! I want nothing to do with this _hombre asqueroso_!" she then turned and stormed away, leaving Rossi in a confused state.

Another nurse hurried over to the stunned male.

"I'm so sorry about Jaya. Her son was attacked a few weeks ago and Lindley was the one who helped the family. I have no idea why she would hate him though… anyway, you wish to talk to Lindley?" she asked. Rossi nodded. The nurse bobbed her head and motioned the male to follow.

"thank you." He said.

** ~.~.~.~**

Rossi sat by the bed of his victim. Lindley was sitting up in the bed, his posture stating his head was bowed.

"Stay on the other side of the curtain please. I don't want anyone to see me." He rasped. Rossi nodded.

"I'll respect your wishes. Can you tell me what happened?" he asked. Lindley let out a rattle like breath. He placed a hand to his face.

"I just got through with a long day at work, and I was tired. My wife called me to say she and my daughter were going to wait for me to come home to eat. I just hung up my phone when I noticed her." He started. Rossi remained silent.

"Normally I would stop and talk, but I was tired and just walked by her, she turned to face me. And I turned to tell her to go home. Then I saw the gun."

"She had a gun?" Rossi asked. Lindley nodded.

"I told her that shooting me won't make her feel better, and I had no money on me, but then she laughed. It was forced and I could see that she was crying.

'I don't want your money.' She said. I then reached for the gun, going slow. I asked what she wanted and she smiled, her eyes were wild.

'you to suffer.' And she shot me in the arm. Naturally I went and tried to stop the bleeding, but she was quick and kicked me in my jaw. I saw a needle in her hand and felt the syringe plunge into my neck. Then it was dark." Lindley coughed and reached for a paper cup full of water. Rossi gasped as he saw the scarred and mutilated hand leave the curtain for a minute.

"What happened next?" he asked. Lindley coughed once more and continued.

_** ~~~Flashback~~~**_

_ Lindley groaned as he came to. Shaking his head, he looked around. He noticed that he was in a warm, dry barn, but no traffic sounds anywhere. He also noticed he was chained to a bent metal post in the ground. Looking closer, he noticed the floor was slanted concrete, a drain in the center. The stall were all empty except for one. From the sounds coming from the one stall, he guessed mad dogs. A giant covered cage sat next to the stall, feral growls and houghing coming from the thing._

_. "You'll meet them soon enough." Flinching, the doctor turned and came face to face with a…girl._

_ "Spencer? What are you here? What's going on?" he asked. Spencer chuckled darkly. In her hand was a large feed bag…full of something metallic. Following her form, Lindley watched as she opened the bag and threw large rancid chunks of meat to the dogs and flipped the cover of the cage just partly. A large furred paw came out and swiped at the girl. He gulped. A cougar._

_ "you will confess. And you will pay. Because for the next few days…I am your worst nightmare. If you confess, I'll go easy. But if you don't…well, you'll find out soon enough." Spencer then strolled over to what appeared to be a stone fireplace. Gathering some wood and other stuff, she soon had a hot fire crackling. She placed several objects into the flame. And walked over to him. Lindley gulped and began to struggle. Spencer made a noise of disgust at him._

_ "pathetic." The dark haired girl then grabbed his shirt and ripped it off. With a small knife, she sliced away his jeans, his underwear and undershirt. He stilled as she began to trail the knife across his groin. _

_ "in a few minutes, you'll feel my rage." She hummed and went to a small table only a few feet in front of him. From where he sat, he could make out a variety of knives, pliers and other tools. Jars and vials lined next to the tools. Dilators and other supplies were lined in a row in front of him. He blushed as Spencer began to undress. Her shirt was discarded and she her hair was pulled back. The pale blue jeans she wore were replaced with black denim slacks. A small mask hung around her neck._

_ "you are sick." She stated, pointing a small knife to his crotch, where his arousal was prominent. He blushed and tried to cross his legs for a bit of decency. With a cold gaze, Spencer kneeled and began to carve into his skin. He screamed. The girl looked right into his eyes._

"Confess…"

_** ~~~End Flashback~~~**_

"…and I can't remember the rest. Next thing I knew, police were barging into the barn, shot the dogs and the cat and Spencer was nowhere to be found. I blacked out and when I came to, doctors were telling me that some of my damage cannot be repaired and I'll be in and out of the ER for the rest of my life." Lindley took a raspy breath.

"Did they catch her? Is Spencer behind bars now?" he asked. Rossi swallowed a lump nd replied.

"She actually turned herself in." he said. Lindley gasped.

"She has a reason…don't let her out!" he cried. Rossi stood and left he man to his wallows.

As he left the building, JJ came running towards him, her face ashy and full of shock.

"What is it?" he asked. The blonde woman was shaking.

"The unsub, Spencer Reed….she made bail."

** ~~~AN~~~**

And there is chapter one of Monster. Please give me your insight and review if you love it or not. Should I continue or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter of Monster. I'm glad that those who read it like it. Anyway… I don't own Hotch, Rossi, or Reid. I do own Lindley, My Reed and other OC. Here you go! Enjoy!

**~~~The Truth~~~**

"How the hell did she make bail?!" Hotch shouted. Garcia was still on her laptops trying to find out some more about Spencer….the unsub one. Prentiss, Reid, and Hotch gaped as they watched the female Spencer Reed waltz past the team, a smirk on her lips. The officers remained still and watched as she signed papers to leave and make a court appearance later that week. Her head still lowered, she addressed the nearby FBI.

"I guess agents….if you want the truth about what I did….you'll have to come speak to me at my home. Farewell Emily Ann Prentiss, Spencer Michael Reid, and…Penelope Ruth Garcia. I'm going to go visit my _bebo frato_." She smirked once more and sauntered out of their immediate sight. Hotch and the team paled at her words.

"How did she….how did she know our names?" Prentiss asked. Reid was visibly shaking as he lowered himself into the nearby chair. Officer Wren came over and placed a calming hand onto Reid's shoulder. Shockingly, Reid smiled at the officer. The action earned him a sharp glare from Emily.

"She made bail….because over a hundred of families paid for it." He stated. Reid looked up.

"Over a hundred families? After what she did, who would want to pay it?" he asked. Hotch looked over to the waiting room. He gasped as he saw mothers; fathers and even young teenagers kiss their hands and allowed their fingers to brush lightly against the girl. He saw young children reach out and touch her legs. And some elderly folks bow their heads in respect. He hurried out towards the group of civilians as they parted to allow the odd girl out.

"I would like to talk to you all." He stated. The female Spencer stopped and looked at him. The small mob looked at the girl and waited. The female Reed nodded and continued to leave. A young mother with a small five year old child of mixed race stood and graced over to the agent.

"I'll answer any question you want, but you must talk to us as one." She motioned to the crowd behind her. Hotchner nodded and motioned forth some chairs. Several mothers with young children took the offer for a seat. Having their attention, Hotch took a breath and started.

"Can you please tell me why you paid for her bail? And what was that motion you all did?" Aaron asked. The young mother looked up at the man. her eyes were full of pain.

"We are all in debt to her. Every single one of us, tell us Agent, do you have a child?" she asked.

"Yes. One son. Jack." He answered. The young mother smiled and stroked her daughters messy hair. The little girl giggled and took off to play with the other children. The mother smiled and turned back to the Unit Chief.

"Jack… what would you do if your son Jack was attacked by someone you trusted and someone else avenged him and all other victims?"

** ~~~Spencer Reed~~~**

As she let out her sigh, Spencer walked away from the police station and down to the nearby bus stop. She sat down in one of the benches. Nearby, a man with three kids looked her way, kissed his hand made a small waving motion to her. The three little kids looked from behind their papa and giggled. They were untouched. Good.

"Thank you." He whispered before he stood, and boarded his bus. Spencer sighed. Standing, she looked towards the massive white building one three blocks away. The green cross at the top was flickering as birds made it their perch. A helicopter standing still behind the object.

"Aren. I'm coming." With a fire inside her, she gave a half decent jot over to the hospital.

** ~~~…~~~**

"I'm looking for Aren Adams. Which room is he?" Spencer asked the nearby nurse. The scrubbed out man smiled up at the girl.

"He is in the ICU on the fourth floor, room 13. Do you need help finding it?" he asked, flirting slightly with the girl. Spencer smiled and shook her head.

"No thank you. I can find it. Thank you." She began a light jog to the nearby elevator. Pushing the fourth level button she bounced lightly on her heels as the damn box took its time to reach her.

"…Lindley's wounds are extreme, JJ. To be honest, I'm surprised he's still alive." Perking up, Spencer turned and peeked over at the two talking about…him.

The couple consisted of an aged man who looked like one of the guys from the Sopranos or Fat Tony from "The Simpsons"; and a lithe, motherly looking blonde who had a baby Glock attached to her waist. The Mafia looking man also had a Glock at his side, and was wearing a rather pricey suit.

"I know. I read the report and talked to a local reconstruction seems that no amount of surgery will make him even seems human." "JJ" said. Spencer snorted as her pride made its way to her face. The two gun wielding people looked her way.

"what's so… it's you." the mafia looking male started. Smirking, Spencer perked as the elevator let out a ding and opened. Both agents began to reach for their guns.

"Lindley's alive. Pity. But now the whole world can see what his soul really looks like. Now the people who once trusted him can see the vile monster he is." Spencer then took one long step into the car and gave a small wave to the couple, an empty grin on her lips.

Rossi and JJ baulked as the current unsub, Spencer Reed, sauntered her way to the elevator and left. Rossi shook his head and hurried to the next elevator.

"Rossi, what is she doing here?" JJ asked. David Rossi and JJ stepped into the elevator and went to the 4th floor.

"I don't know, but I know one thing. There is more to this story than we thought." Arriving onto the ICU, he caught a glance of the girl slipping into a room at the corner, her face was soft and kind. The pair hurried over to the room as quiet as possible.

"what is going on?" she asked. Rossi shook his head.

"I don't know. But we are going to find out."

** ~~~FSR~~~**

"Spencer!" said girl smiled and went and sat down on the side of the bed. In the small cot was a boy. The boy had an IV into his left arm and was of mixed race. His hair was wiry, thick and a dark almost black brown, his eyes, although glassy from the drugs, were a rich hazel/cocoa coloring and his skin a coppery tan. A teddy bear was clutched in his arms as he leaned onto his sibling.

"I told you I would come! I never forget my promises." Spencer said. The boy smiled and wrapped his arms around his sister's waist.

"Is mom at home?" the young child asked. The older girl frowned and shook her head.

"No, she left after you were admitted… Aren, I don't think mom is returning this time." Spencer whispered. Aren gasped and curled into the girls arms.

"what makes you say that?" he asked. Spencer sighed and stroked the downy hair on his head.

"Because…she took everything with her." Aren sniffled and began to cry. Spencer hummed and held the boy close to her breasts.

"where will we live now? Are we homeless now?" he asked. Spencer smiled and rocked the weak child, tracing the faint silvery scar on his wrist.

"I arranged it that we can keep the house, so we are not homeless. Not yet, anyway." Making sure the boy was calm, she stood.

"Where are you going?" Aren asked. Spencer smiled.

"To invite the agent outside the door inside." Turning to face the shocked adults, she waved at them to enter. JJ visibly shook as Rossi's face paled to the color of milk. Taking a step inside, Rossi stalked closer as JJ followed suit.

"How did you know? We made no sound, and stayed out of sight." The older man asked. Spencer smiled and mouthed, "Later." Taking a seat, JJ and Rossi turned to face the girl.

"I'm…" he started.

"David Rossi. I know. And you are Jennifer Jareau, and you have a son. I bet he's a cutie. And you are both wondering why I did what I did." She recited. The two agents balked.

"…okay. But I have to ask: who is this boy?" Rossi asked. Koda and Spencer smiled.

"This is my baby brother Aren Adams. And he is a victim of Lindley."

** ~~~Lindley~~~**

Jeffery Lindley frowned as a colored nurse went and checked his vitals. She was unfazed by his looks. Twisting his face into a snarl, he snapped at the woman.

"I don't need some nigger bitch helping me!" the nurse stood up and leveled him with a cold glare, her gentle appearance vanished.

"you know, I actually volunteered to help you, but now I see I should have let you be forgotten. I can't believe I felt sorry for you. You deserve what you got!" storming out, the nurse bumped into a skinny man with curly chestnut hair. She blushed.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I should have moved." Spencer Reid stammered. The nurse smiled.

"oh, its alright. Is there anything I can help you with…uh, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Reid smiled and fumbled as he took out his credentials.

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, and I would like to ask you or the head doctor about Lindley's injuries. I need the full report." He asked. The nurse frowned. She let out a huff and placed her arms on her hips.

" fine. But I should tell you, he deserved all that he got." Motioning the clumsy agent to follow, the nurse went through the files and packets on the information desk. She stood erect as she lifted out a small box full of files, reports and statements. The box was labeled with a black sharpie "Lindley, Jeffery." The nurse handed the object over to Reid. Reid grunted at the weight.

"Here, This is everything from police reports, to just now. I hope you can prove that nice girl innocent." And with that, she sauntered away. Reid sighed and began to carry the box to the elevator, but paused as he heard Rossi's voice come from a nearby room. JJ's too. Peeking his head in, he balked at the sight before him.

"Rossi? What are doing in here? JJ…you're here too?" he asked. The two other agents were circled around a child's hospital cot, their unsub and a boy were also looking his way. Rossi looked at the younger male, JJ was pale as she was listening to the girl.

"Reid…we need to talk to Hotch. Now." The others stood and shook hands with the girl and child. Reid gave them a small wave and struggled to keep the box in his arms. Spencer Reed laughed and moved to help him.

"Now, I'll help you. But you have to promise me something." She said. Reid let out a small huff.

"I will." He said. Reed smiled and lifted the box with ease.

"you have to promise that you'll help me take care of my charges, and have all my crimes expunged." Reid gaped.

"What?! But that would make this case null and void!" The female Spencer shook her head.

"no it won't. Because I can help prove Lindley is guilty." She stated. Reid cocked his head.

"Of what?" he asked. The girl smirked.

"of sexually abusing my brothers and many others."

** ~~~Police station~~~**

Hotch was pale and shaking slightly as the crowd thinned out of the rooms. Taking a seat, he reached for his now cold coffee and downed it in one gulp. Prentiss and Garcia were also pale and shaking. The latter was unable to grasp her cocoa.

"…we need to rethink this case." He stated. Morgan came in, a cold look on his face.

"What's wrong? Where is her family?" Hotch asked. Morgan gritted his teeth.

"That's just it though. I went to the address listed and no one was home. Everything that shown that an adult lived there is gone. There is rotted food on the stove, several dead plants and these." He threw a bag of medicine on the desk.

"Hotch, all these were prescribed to one Aren Adams…by Lindley himself." The other three agents gaped at the amount of medicine: Dilaudid, clonidine, dextroamphetamine, ciprofloxacin, tramadol, diazepam to name a few.

"Hotch, all these drugs just for one child…it could kill him and look at the dosage for Dilaudid. Take three times an hour, five times a day." Hotch stood and turned to Garcia.

Garcia, find me this Aren Adams, where is he, how old he is and why he is on all this medicine." Garcia nodded and went to work. Prentiss was listing all the medication on the black board and Morgan was talking to another officer to find out where the unsub's mother went.

Garcia let out a triumph shout and turned her computer to the Unit Chief.

"I found Aren Adams. Poor baby. He is only 9 years old."

"Nine?!" Morgan shouted. Penelope nodded.

"Yes, and currently, he is in the local hospital for over dose and attempted suicide. Poor baby, he also had signs of prolonged sexual abuse and malnutrition also…oh my god!" she exclaimed. Hotch walked over to the analyst.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Garcia looked at him with surprised shock written on her features.

"Aren Adams is the younger brother to one Spencer Anabelle Reed."

"We know." The four agents jumped slightly as they watch Rossi and JJ walk in, faces ashy and rage written on the blonde woman's face. Behind her was one Spencer Reid and…Spencer Reed.

**~~~FSR&MSR~~~**

Reid settled the box of evidence down on the table and turned to look at the blackboard, he gaped at the amount of drugs written on the surface. Reed scowled at the amount and clenched her fists in rage. Rossi looked over to the girl and ushered her to sit in a chair.

"Now that were are all here, can you tell your side of the story?" Reed sighed and made herself comfortable.

"I didn't know my brother was being raped until he fainted at his school…"

**~AN~**

And I'll stop there for now. Please review!


End file.
